This invention relates to seals, and, more particularly, to inflatable seals which are particularly well adapted for use with adjustable dockboards, and the like.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel seal.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel inflatable seal for use with adjustable dockboards.
Adjustable dockboards, for use in the floors of loading docks, and the like, are well known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,336, issued to G. P. Kelley on Mar. 14, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,332, issued to G. P. Kelley et al. on Jan. 14, 1964; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,017, issued to R. H. Pflager et al. on June 16, 1964. As is well known to those skilled in the art, one troublesome and common problem in the use of dockboards of the aforementioned type has been the relatively free circulation of air therethrough, into and out of the buildings in which such dockboards have been used, thus creating a heating and/or cooling problem. Various manners of trying to overcome this problem have been heretofore tried, such as, for example, using a drop-curtain on the dockboard, or permanently closing in the front of the depression over which the dockboard is located. The previous attempts to solve the aforementioned problem have had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, not being practical and efficient in operation; being complicated in construction and operation; requiring undesired modifications; or being expensive to install, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel seal for use with adjustable dockboards, which seal is operable to afford effective protection against the flow of air therethrough into and/or out of a building with which the dockboard is being used.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel seal of the aforementioned type which is inflatable.
An object which is ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel inflatable seal, which is so constituted and arranged that inflation thereof is effective to enhance the sealing characteristics of the seal.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel seal of the aforementioned type which may be quickly and easily installed in operative position in an adjustable dockboard unit.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel seal of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.